valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Deus Ex Machina
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Armageddon |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 30% down after every attack / Max 2 times |procs 2 = 2 |skill t = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 400% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2018-04-02 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Armageddon |skill g lv1 = Deal 250% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Armageddon |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 40% down after every attack / Max 2 times |procs g2 = 2 |skill gt = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 400% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2018-04-02 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Armageddon |skill x lv1 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Armageddon |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All enemies' ATK • DEF 50% down after a successful attack / 100% chance |procs x2 = 2 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44799 / 84997 |soldiers g = 51999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |description = This maiden is said to have the power to end the world if she wakes from her machine. |friendship = This stupid machine is the worst place to sleep EVER! |meet = Yawn... The world's SO over once I get some coffee. |battle start = Your end is near! |battle end = Now I can go back to sleep. |friendship max = I think I'll go back to sleep...with you, of course! |friendship event = I'm destined to end this world, but I'm too sleepy. Find me a comfy bed and I'll cut the world some slack. |rebirth = This fluffy bed you gave me is very comfortable... When the end comes, this bed will also... No, it can' happen.. I will sleep for the sake of this bed, goodnight.. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}